


Save the Cat(s)

by LittleRock17



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Adopta no compres, Animal Shelter, F/F, First Meeting, alternative universe, gatos, refugio de animales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRock17/pseuds/LittleRock17
Summary: Cuando Catra volteó de nuevo a ver a los amigos, Bow y Glimmer estaban jugando con varios gatos mientras que Adora seguía viéndola a ella. La sonrisa ladeada volvió a su rostro. – Creí que querías adoptar un gato, ¿no?Eso sacó de su ensoñación a la rubia, quien se agachó para cargar a un gato blanco, negro y naranja, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. – Sí, claro que sí. ¿Qué me puedes decir de este pequeño?Catra se acercó y también acarició al animal, mostrando sus uñas pintadas de color negro. – Bueno, para empezar, es pequeña, no pequeño. Los gatos calicó son mayormente hembras y, si son machos, es seguro que son estériles.– ¡Oh! No sabía eso. – dijo Adora mientras trataba de ver a Catra de manera discreta con el rabillo del ojo. Debido a la corta distancia, notó las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas. Le parecieron adorables.Catra se percató de esto y le devolvió la mirada a Adora, sonriendo satisfecha cuando la hizo sonrojar de nuevo. – ¿Tienes alguna preferencia en cuanto al sexo?Esta vez el sonrojo de Adora se extendió de sus mejillas hasta su cuello. – ¿¡Q-qué!?Adora, Glimmer y Bow están emocionados por adoptar un gatito.Catra trabaja en el refugio de animales.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Save the Cat(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Ufff, hace mucho no escribo en español xD pero bueno, aquí estamos  
> Primer Catradora, el fandom en español está medio muerto pero hay que contribuir :)  
> Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica

Era una calurosa tarde de verano cuando tres amigos entraron a un refugio de animales poco conocido en la ciudad. El grupo estaba compuesto de dos chicas y un chico, una rubia, la otra muchacha un poco más baja y con el cabello de color púrpura y un moreno de anchos hombros y abdomen marcado, visible gracias a que traía abierta la camisa tipo hawaiana que usaba. El muchacho, Bow, abrió la puerta y como todo un caballero, dejó que sus amigas entraran primero.

– No puedo creer que los tres estamos a punto de adoptar a un gatito, ¡serán mejores amigos como nosotros! – exclamó el moreno, prácticamente con corazones en los ojos, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Glimmer tomó por los hombros a su amigo y lo sacudió, emocionada. – ¡Sí! Los tres jugarán y tendrán aventuras persiguiendo insectos en el jardín de mamá o corriendo entre los libreros de los papás de Bow, –

– No creo que eso sea una buena idea… – interrumpió Bow, pero su amiga no le hizo caso.

– ¡O incluso en el apartamento de Adora! – terminó Glimmer, volteando a ver a la chica en cuestión.

Adora, por su parte, ya se había acercado al escritorio de la recepción, notando que estaban solos desde que entraron. – Sí, claro Glimmer, solo que no podremos adoptar a ningún animal si no hay nadie… – la rubia bajó la mirada y notó la pequeña campana asentada sobre el escritorio. – Espero que alguien venga. – fue lo que dijo antes de tocar dos veces.

En unos segundos apareció una chica muy alta de cabello blanco y corto portando una camisa roja con el logo del refugio. – ¡Hola! Disculpen que no estaba aquí, tenía que limpiar unas cosas. – salió de detrás del escritorio y extendió la mano hacia los chicos. – Pueden llamarme Scorpia, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlos?

Adora casi hizo una mueca ante la fuerza que Scorpia usó al apretar su mano, notando además el tatuaje que traía la chica en el antebrazo, un escorpión. – Yo soy Adora y ellos son mis amigos Glimmer y Bow. Queremos adoptar un gato.

– ¿Solo uno? – la chica más alta dijo a modo de broma, levantando una ceja.

– No, queremos uno cada quien. – respondió Bow con una sonrisa.

– ¡Excelente! Solo que tú pareces algo joven, ¿no? – volteó a ver a Glimmer. – Pedimos una identificación como requisito de adopción.

La chica se sonrojó un poco pero rápidamente sacó un papel de su bolsillo. – Tengo una copia firmada de la identificación de mi madre, ¿eso cuenta? – preguntó mientras hacía un leve puchero con los labios.

Scorpia extendió el brazo para agarrar el papel, inspeccionándolo. – Hmmm, sí, con esto basta. Síganme, les mostraré dónde tenemos a nuestros mininos. – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

El pequeño grupo de amigos siguió a la chica peliblanca a través de una puerta que se encontraba al costado del escritorio de recepción, encontrándose con una gran terraza con algunas zonas de pasto y por la cual muchos perros corrían en libertad.

– ¡Wow! Nunca había visto un refugio donde los animales estén sueltos en lugar de estar en sus jaulas. – mencionó Adora mientras acariciaba la cabeza de uno de los perros quien se había acercado al grupo.

– Mantenemos en sus jaulas únicamente a los animales que están enfermos mientras están en tratamiento o a los que son un poco agresivos. Todos los demás están libres la mayor parte del día. – explicó Scorpia.

– Me parece algo asombroso, los ayuda a ser más sociales, ¿cierto? – supuso Glimmer, también acariciando a un can junto con Bow.

– Así es, de esa forma si el adoptante tiene otras mascotas, les será más fácil adaptarse. – Scorpia dijo al mismo tiempo que se detenía frente a una puerta decorada con siluetas de gatos y huellitas. – Aquí es donde están los gatos durante el día, tenemos bastantes y es normal que algunos quieran escapar al ver la puerta abierta así que hay que ser rápidos, ¿están listos?

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, emocionados.

Scorpia asintió también y procedió a abrir la puerta de manera pausada, agachándose en caso de que haya un gato a la espera de una oportunidad de salir a la terraza. Cuando se aseguró de que no había ninguno, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los amigos. – Adelante, chicos.

La vista que los recibió cuando entraron a la enorme pieza era el paraíso de los gatos: múltiples rascadores, plataformas y túneles, docenas de juguetes, plumas de colores colgando y muchos gatos de todos los colores y tamaños jugando por doquier. Sin olvidar las muy necesarias cajas de arena colocadas en las esquinas y un gran extractor de aire para evitar que la habitación huela mal. Tanto Glimmer como Bow jadearon de la impresión y ambos se arrodillaron a acariciar a los pocos gatos que se acercaron a ver a los nuevos humanos. Sin embargo, la vista de Adora no estaba en ningún felino, estaba centrada en el perfil de la chica de cabello oscuro y corto que se encontraba alimentando con un biberón a un pequeño gatito de no más de dos meses el cual sostenía en su antebrazo. La morena no se había percatado de la intrusión ya que llevaba puestos unos audífonos con orejas de gato con la música en un volumen tan fuerte que incluso Adora, quien estaba bastante lejos, podía escucharla.

Scorpia rompió el silencio cuando se acercó a su compañera y le tocó el hombro. – Catra, ¿podrías quitarte los audífonos? – le pidió, aun cuando sabía que era improbable que la haya escuchado.

La morena, Catra, volteó hacia su amiga, presionó un botón al costado de los audífonos, silenciando la música y bajándolos hasta su cuello con la misma mano con la que sostenía el pequeño biberón. – ¿Qué ocurre, Scorpia?

En respuesta, Scorpia movió la cabeza hacia el grupo de amigos para que Catra los viera. Bow saludó con la mano aun de rodillas y Glimmer se paró derecha y dijo un suave _– Hola, –_ para después darle un codazo en las costillas a Adora, quien seguía embobada viendo a la morena.

– ¡Ouch! – se quejó mientras sobaba su costado y le daba una mirada maliciosa a su amiga antes de regresar la mirada a las encargadas del refugio. – Hola, venimos a adoptar unos gatitos.

Catra sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba al trío de amigos. – Eso es obvio, ¿no?

– Sí, bueno… – Adora se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa ante la mirada de la chica frente a ella. Aún más nerviosa cuando se percató de que la morena tenía un ojo azul y el otro una mezcla entre verde y avellana, pero en el centro se veía un poco de amarillo… ámbar, ese era el color. – ¿Nos puedes ayudar?

La sonrisa de Catra se ensanchó. – Claro. Todos los gatos aquí están disponibles para adopción, pueden acariciarlos y ver con cuál de ellos interactúan mejor. – dijo la morena para luego voltear a ver a Scorpia. – Yo puedo con ellos, no dejes desatendida la recepción.

Scorpia asintió. – Los veo en un momento, chicos. Prepararé los formatos para la adopción. – y con eso, se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle una dura mirada a Adora, quien estaba confundida ante la actitud de la más alta.

Catra dejó de ver a la rubia por un momento para ver al gatito aún en sus brazos, notando que se había dormido con la mamila en su pequeña boca. Cuidadosamente removió el biberón y caminó a una de las camas desocupadas para dejarlo dormir ahí. Cuando volteó de nuevo a ver a los amigos, Bow y Glimmer estaban jugando con varios gatos mientras que Adora seguía viéndola a ella.

La sonrisa ladeada volvió a su rostro. – Creí que querías adoptar un gato, ¿no?

Eso sacó de su ensoñación a la rubia, quien se agachó para cargar a un gato blanco, negro y naranja, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. – Sí, claro que sí. ¿Qué me puedes decir de este pequeño? – acarició la cabeza del felino tricolor.

Catra se acercó y también acarició al animal, mostrando sus uñas pintadas de color negro. – Bueno, para empezar, es pequeña, no pequeño. Los gatos calicó son mayormente hembras y, si son machos, es seguro que son estériles.

– ¡Oh! No sabía eso. – dijo Adora mientras trataba de ver a Catra de manera discreta con el rabillo del ojo. Debido a la corta distancia, notó las pecas que cubrían sus mejillas. Le parecieron adorables.

Catra se percató de esto y le devolvió la mirada a Adora, sonriendo satisfecha cuando la hizo sonrojar de nuevo. – ¿Tienes alguna preferencia en cuanto al sexo?

Esta vez el sonrojo de Adora se extendió de sus mejillas hasta su cuello. – ¿¡Q-qué!? – preguntó algo escandalizada pero en voz baja para no llamar la atención de sus amigos.

– Me refería al sexo del animal, si quieres un gato macho o una hembra. – dijo Catra inocentemente, pero en realidad estaba orgullosa de la reacción que logró sacar de la rubia.

Adora sacudió la cabeza, tratando de expulsar los pensamientos indebidos de su mente, y se inclinó para dejar a la gata en el suelo, alejándose de la morena para agarrar a otro felino. – No, no me importa eso. – esta vez, tomó en sus brazos a un gato más pequeño, como de 4 meses, de color gris atigrado. Lo tomó por debajo de sus patas delanteras y lo miró de arriba abajo antes de pegarlo a su pecho, acunándolo como a un bebé. Sonrió cuando sintió el ronroneo del minino. – ¿Ya tienen nombre todos los gatos de aquí?

La morena acortó la distancia entre ella y la rubia de nuevo, pero sin invadir su espacio personal. – Si, los nombramos cuando llegan al refugio. La mayoría de los gatos adultos responden al sonido de sus nombres aunque terminen ignorándote. A los más pequeños se les puede cambiar el nombre, si así lo decides. – acarició al gato que Adora tenía en brazos por debajo de la barbilla, haciendo que eche la cabeza para atrás y cierre los ojos. – Hemos llamado a pequeño diablillo Loki pero aún no sabe que ese es su nombre. Si decides llevarlo a casa, podrías renombrarlo sin problemas.

Adora siguió acariciando al animal hasta que la mordió. – Ouch, eso no se hace, amiguito. – dijo y le dio un toque delicado en la nariz antes de ponerlo de nuevo en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor, viendo como Glimmer y Bow estaban haciendo competencia de quien podía abrazar a más gatos al mismo tiempo (Bow tenía a 7 gatitos tratando de escapar de sus fuertes brazos mientras que Glimmer estaba batallando para que el gato número 5 no logre irse), lo cual la hizo reír suavemente. Muchos gatos jugaban entre ellos, persiguiéndose o mordiéndose las colas, la mayoría de los gatos adultos se encontraban en lo alto de las diversas plataformas y caminos empotrados en la pared, algunos otros se estaban acicalando y muy pocos se encontraban durmiendo hechos bolita junto a un compañero. Fue en ese momento que notó a un gato color café, lo cual encontró muy raro ya que nunca había visto a un gato de ese color, que se encontraba en una de esas camas con techo, completamente solo. No estaba durmiendo como los pocos gatos que se encontraban solos, la criatura tenía su cabeza fuera de la casita, viendo con sus ojos azules a todos los gatos jugar pero por alguna razón no se les quería unir. La sonrisa de Adora decayó un poco, sintiendo tristeza por el felino. – ¿Qué hay de él? – preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba, acuclillándose cerca pero aun no atreviéndose a tocarlo.

Catra suspiró y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a un lado de la casita donde se encontraba acostado el gato, sacándolo lentamente de ahí y colocándolo en sus piernas. – Este de aquí es Melog. – dijo simplemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Adora sitió el cambio de humor de la morena, también sintió que había un vínculo especial con el animal. Copió la manera en que Catra estaba sentada y extendió su mano para acariciar el lomo del gato, sintiendo su fuerte ronroneo. – ¿Por qué no está jugando con los otros?

– Él ya es muy viejo… calculamos que tiene 12 años aproximadamente y la esperanza de vida de los gatos de casa es de 15.

La rubia asintió lentamente mientras seguía pasando sus dedos lentamente por la columna de Melog. – Supongo que es muy difícil que adopten a un gato tan adulto… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí?

– Poco más de un año. Un día recibimos una llamada de un gato atropellado no muy lejos de aquí. Fuimos a recogerlo para evaluar si lo podíamos salvar y, después de varias cirugías, Melog empezó a recuperarse. – Catra no había dejado de acariciar al gato tampoco y no apartaba la vista de él.

Adora, en cambio, tenía su vista enfocada en la morena aun cuando su mano seguía acariciando al animal. – ¿Tú lo nombraste?

Catra negó con la cabeza suavemente. – No, él tenía un collar con sus datos… Llamamos al número en la medalla pero resulta que su dueña era una anciana que había muerto varios meses atrás y sus familiares no quisieron hacerse cargo de él. Por eso acabó en las calles.

Adora frunció el ceño al oír eso. – Y… ¿no has pensado en adoptarlo tú misma? – esas palabras hicieron que Catra alzara su mirada para ver a la rubia, como si hubiera dicho la mayor locura. – Quiero decir, veo que tienes una conexión con él.

La morena suspiró de nuevo. – Me encantaría llevarlo a casa pero no permiten animales en mi apartamento. Por eso me gusta tanto hacer voluntariado aquí, rodeada de tantos gatos… y perros, claro. – agregó de improvisto cuando vio la mirada extraña que Adora le dedicó. ¿Y qué si no le gustaban los perros tanto como los gatos? No es como si fuera un delito…

– ¿Voluntariado? ¿Quieres decir que no te pagan por limpiar popó de gato? – preguntó Adora, arqueando una ceja y dejando escapar una risita sin querer.

Catra también se rio. – No, lo hago por amor al arte. Vengo 3 veces por semana durante 4 horas. Durante 3 de esas 4 horas me la paso aquí, cuidando que estos pequeños demonios no se maten entre sí y mimando a Melog. Para serte sincera, no me gustaría que lo adopten porque dejaría de verlo pero sé que eso es egoísta, él merece estar con alguien que lo ame las 24 horas del día y no solo por 3.

– Bueno, no puedo prometer estar con él las 24 horas porque debo ir a la universidad pero prometo al menos 15 horas de mi tiempo. – Adora comentó casualmente.

Catra levantó el rostro rápidamente, conectando su mirada bicolor con los ojos azules de Adora. – ¿Adoptarías a Melog? – preguntó la morena, deteniendo las caricias que le daba al gato, lo que lo hizo maullar disgustado. – La mayoría de las personas buscan gatos jóvenes que estarán muchos años con ellos. – dijo con cautela.

Adora observó a Catra por unos segundos en silencio antes de responderle, las esquinas de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa. – Tú lo has dicho, Melog merece pasar sus últimos años con alguien que lo ame todo el tiempo. Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. – la rubia dijo y pareció como si el gato hubiera entendido esas palabras ya que se levantó de las piernas de Catra y se acurrucó en las de Adora, quien nunca dejó de pasar su mano por su pelaje color chocolate.

Catra sintió una punzada en el corazón, casi como si el animal la hubiera rechazado, pero entendió que era su egoísmo saliendo a relucir. Melog merecía un dueño de tiempo completo y ésta rubia podría serlo. La tristeza en sus ojos fue reemplazada rápidamente con esperanza y felicidad por su peludo amigo.

– Parece que a él le gusta la idea, ¿verdad, amigo? – dijo Catra, rascándole al gato detrás de la oreja.

Adora sonrió y cargó a Melog, haciendo que sus patas delanteras quedaran en su pecho. – ¿Qué dices, eh? ¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo?

El felino maulló y se inclinó para lamer la nariz de la rubia, haciéndola reír por la sensación rasposa de su lengua.

– Creo que ya tienes un gato. – dijo Catra con una sonrisa ladeada.

– ¡Creo que nosotros también! – exclamó Bow haciéndolas voltear. El chico se encontraba cargando a un pequeño gato negro con patas blancas y una característica mancha blanca en el pecho con forma de corazón y Glimmer tenía en sus brazos a uno un poco más grande que el de su amigo, de pelaje esponjado color blanco con unas manchas naranja y ojos amarillos.

Catra se levantó del suelo y sacudió la parte trasera de sus pantalones, acercándose a los chicos. – Estos son Simba, – señaló al gato que sostenía Glimmer, – y Hera. – apuntó a la gata de ojos verdes que, ahora, había escalado a los hombros de Bow. – Si están seguros, podemos pasar con Scorpia para llenar los formatos de adopción, explicarles los cuidados específicos y pagar una pequeña cuota.

– ¡Por supuesto que estamos seguros! – dijo Glimmer con emoción, – ¿Verdad, Adora? – la muchacha más joven se inclinó hacia un lado para ver a su amiga quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, detrás de Catra.

– Sí, estoy segura. – dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando a Melog.

– ¿Tu nombre es Adora? – preguntó la morena con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

Adora se sonrojó de nuevo, creyendo que la otra muchacha se estaba burlando de ella. – Y el tuyo es Catra, así que no puedes decirme nada. – desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, algo indignada.

– No iba a decir nada malo. – la morena se agachó frente a la rubia, le guiñó y luego tomó al gato café en sus brazos. – Vamos.

Adora asintió y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Loki, el pequeño gato gris atigrado, reemplazó a Melog en el lugar ahora vacío sobre sus piernas. – Me tengo que ir, pequeñín. – lo acarició por los detrás de los bigotes y el felino comenzó a ronronear. – Me encantaría llevarte conmigo pero ya le prometí a Melog que le daría un hogar… – dijo con algo de pesar por no poder llevar a ambos.

Catra carraspeó mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cuello con su mano libre, sacudiendo sus audífonos con el movimiento. – No veo por qué no puedes llevarte a ambos… donde come un gato, comen dos. – comentó como si nada.

La rubia volteó a verla rápidamente. – ¿Puedo llevarme dos gatos? – sus ojos brillaron ante la posibilidad.

La morena asintió dos veces. – No hay ninguna política que lo prohíba siempre y cuando te comprometas a cuidarlos y llevarlos periódicamente al veterinario.

La sonrisa de Adora se ensanchó, haciendo que sus blancos dientes fueran visibles. Volteó a ver al gatito gris en su regazo y lo cargó hasta que su peluda frente conectó con la suya. – Parece que también te llevaré a casa, amiguito. – tomó al gato con un brazo y con el otro se impulsó para poder pararse. – Estamos listos.

Catra asintió nuevamente y los guio a la recepción a paso rápido para que los perros no asusten a los mininos. Llegaron al escritorio donde Scorpia ya tenía tres formatos listos para ser completados. Los ojos de la peliblanca se abrieron ampliamente cuando vio a Melog en los brazos de Catra, notando además que los chicos tenían un gato cada quien.

– Scorpia, saca otro formato de adopción, por favor. – pidió Catra mientras dejaba a Melog en el suelo, sabiendo que no se iría a ningún lado.

– Espera, ¿qué? – Scorpia estaba aún confundida, – ¿qué hace Melog aquí?

– Melog acaba de conseguir un hogar, – Catra volteó a ver a Adora, – y no se irá solo. Loki lo acompañará.

Scorpia seguía anonadada pero enseguida sacó otro formato. – Oh, bueno, aquí está el formato. – también sacó algunos bolígrafos de un cajón y puso uno sobre cada hoja.

La morena tomó los formatos (que estaban sujetados por una tabla con clip) y se los entregó a Bow y Glimmer, guiándolos a unas sillas para que puedan escribir cómodamente. – Llenen sus datos y cuando terminen, Scorpia y yo llenaremos los de los gatos. – dijo Catra y dejó que los chicos empezaran. Hera había escalado hasta la cabeza de Bow pero él no le dio importancia mientras comenzaba a escribir sus datos, mientras que Glimmer tuvo que colocar la tabla sobre Simba ya que no se quería mover de su regazo.

Catra tomó los otros dos formatos y tomó a Adora por el brazo, jalándola a otro par de sillas. – Pondré los datos de Melog y, cuando termines, cambiaremos y pondré los de Loki en el formato que tienes ahora, ¿está bien?

Adora asintió con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba al gatito gris. – Me parece perfecto. – dijo, y volteó su mirada al formato.

Ya que Adora tenía al felino en sus piernas, colocó la tabla en el reposabrazos del asiento y empezó a leerlo. Rápidamente llenó los espacios con datos como su nombre completo, edad, dirección, número de teléfono, y otros datos más, dejando en blanco los datos del animal tal como Catra le había dicho. Tan pronto terminó, la morena ya estaba esperando para cambiar de formato, entregándole el que tenía el nombre de Melog y sus datos como su edad aproximada, las vacunas que tenía o que le faltaban y la lista de las cirugías que le habían realizado, tanto por su esterilización como por su accidente. Terminó de llenar el formato y firmó al final del mismo que se hacía responsable por todos los gastos que conlleva tener una mascota. Levantó la mirada y vio a sus amigos de pie junto al escritorio con Scorpia, quien llenaba los datos de sus respectivos felinos. Volvió a ver Catra, quien seguía sentada a su lado, y sonrió.

– Solo faltaría pagar la cuota, ¿cierto?

La morena asintió. – Sí, solo eso.

Ambas se pusieron de pie, Catra con los dos formatos en mano y Adora cargando a su nuevo gatito, y se acercaron a Scorpia para hacer el pago correspondiente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Angella, la madre de Glimmer, llamara por teléfono para decir que ya había llegado por ellos y que los estaban esperando afuera.

Catra se agachó y cargó a Melog entre sus brazos. – Puedo llevarlo, si quieres. – ofreció su ayuda a la rubia, quien la aceptó sin dudarlo.

– Muchas gracias, Catra. – dijo y empezó a seguir a sus amigos, quienes ya estaban casi cruzando la puerta.

– ¡Gracias Scorpia! – exclamó Bow mientras sacudía su mano a modo de despedida.

– Sí, ¡muchas gracias! – repitió Glimmer.

La peliblanca también los despidió con la mano. – ¡De nada! Fue un gusto conocerlos.

Adora, por su parte, solo volteó a verla y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, acompañado de una sonrisa. Scorpia no reaccionó de la misma manera entusiasta como con los otros chicos, solo le dio una sonrisa algo plana, pero Adora no le tomó importancia. Una vez afuera, vio como Glimmer subía a la parte delantera del auto de su madre y Bow en la trasera pero sin cerrar la puerta, esperando a su amiga.

– Adora, apresúrate, hay que ir a comprarles comida a estos bebés. – comentó Glimmer mientras bajaba el cristal de su ventana momentáneamente.

– ¡Comida y muchos juguetes! – agregó Bow, sus ojos casi chispeando de la emoción.

Catra caminó hasta el auto y depositó a Melog en el asiento trasero junto a Bow. – Pórtate bien, amiguito. Te voy a extrañar. – le susurró antes de darle un beso en la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y se apartó del camino para dejar que Adora suba al auto, no sin antes dirigirle unas últimas palabras. – Oye… ¿te importaría… – volteó a ver a sus pies y luego a un costado. – … darme tu número de teléfono? – murmuró.

Adora ladeó la cabeza, confundida. – ¿Quieres mi número? Pero si ya lo he puesto en los formatos.

Detrás de ella escuchó a alguien darse una palmada en la frente.

Catra resopló y fijó sus ojos en los de Adora. – Lo sé pero sería muy raro de mi parte tomar tu información de ahí en lugar de pedírtela personalmente.

Parecía que Adora aún no entendía. – Pero si es para preguntarme sobre cómo se está adaptando Melog, no tengo problema en que llames.

La morena se sonrojó, avergonzada de que, aparentemente, la rubia no esté captando lo que quería decir. – No, bueno, quiero decir, sí quiero saber cómo se adaptan Melog y Loki pero no es para eso que quiero tu número. – mordió su labio inferior, mostrando unos inusualmente puntiagudos colmillos. – Quiero invitarte a salir.

Las cejas de Adora casi alcanzan su cabello por la sorpresa a la vez que un fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. – ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Catra estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos pero logró contenerse. – Sí, Adora. Quiero salir contigo. – admitió de nuevo, echando los hombros para atrás y parándose derecha, con confianza.

La rubia se quedó sin palabras por un momento hasta que Bow la empujó suavemente por detrás, haciendo que reaccionara. – Uh, eso sería… sería bueno. – una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. – ¿Me das tu celular para anotar mi número?

La morena sacó enseguida el aparato de su bolsillo. – Aquí tienes.

Adora tecleó tan rápido como pudo con una mano su número y su nombre, agregando un emoticón de un girasol al final de su nombre. – Aquí tienes. – le devolvió el celular a la morena.

Catra sonrió cuando vio la pantalla, sonrisa que desapareció en un segundo cuando algo hizo cosquillas en la nariz de la morena y provocara un estornudo. – _¡Chist!_ – Catra logró cubrir su rostro.

– ¡Salud! – dijo Adora, mientras escondía su sonrisa con una mano sobre su boca.

Catra volteó a ver a la rubia nuevamente, esta vez ella era la sonrojada. – Gracias… te enviaré un mensaje después, ¿está bien?

Adora sintió lentamente mientras daba un paso atrás, sentándose de espaldas a Bow en el asiento del auto. – Sí… estaré esperando tu mensaje.

La morena sonrió de lado. – Hablamos luego, Adora. – dijo y colocó su mano en la puerta del auto.

– Hasta luego, Catra. – Adora alzó una mano y se despidió mientras que Catra cerraba la puerta.

El auto comenzó a moverse casi enseguida y la rubia volteó su cuerpo para poder seguir viendo a Catra mientras se alejaban del refugio.

Glimmer aclaró su garganta fuertemente desde el asiento delantero antes de jalar su cinturón de seguridad un poco para poder voltear a ver a sus amigos. – Entonces, ¿vamos a hablar de cómo Adora salió de ese refugio con dos gatos y una posible cita o lo ignoraremos completamente?

Angella se rio entre dientes pero siguió conduciendo.

Bow fue el siguiente en hablar, interrumpiendo a Adora quien estaba abriendo la boca para intentar defenderse. – Oh por Dios, y ni hablar de cómo quedó como tonta cuando le pidieron el número de celular.

Ambos amigos se rieron mientras que Adora se cruzó de brazos, molesta. – Ay, ya cállense. – volteó a ver hacia afuera de su ventana con el ceño fruncido, pero éste se suavizó cuando sintió a Melog y a Loki subirse a sus muslos, encajando como un rompecabezas. Acarició a cada uno con una mano.

– No te molestes, Adora. Solo tú tienen tanta suerte de conseguir una cita con la chica con el estornudo más lindo de todo el mundo. – comentó Bow mientras quitaba a Hera de sus hombros.

Adora se unió a las risas esta vez, ya que estaba de acuerdo con Bow. Fue hasta que sintió su celular vibrando que dejó de reír para revisarlo.

_Número desconocido_

_05:34 pm. *hey Adora* [gato guiñando]_

La rubia sonrió.

**_05:34 pm. *Hola, Catra* [carita sonriente]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo idea de cómo son los refugios de animales, solo he visto en la televisión que están en jaulas, pero lo que describí en el fic es de una asociación en mi ciudad que rescata animales y así estaban sus instalaciones, muy bonito donde tenían a los perritos sueltos y a los gatos en su cuarto lleno de juguetes :3


End file.
